


Scatter

by brightstream



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightstream/pseuds/brightstream
Summary: The 501st deserts.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Scatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



Fives jerked awake as weight fell on his shoulder. He reached for his blaster and barely managed to stay his trigger finger when he realized who he would be shooting. Fives took a deep breath and peeled his fingers away from his blaster while trying to calm his pounding heart.

Anakin looked uncomfortable in his slumped position against Fives' side. The dark circles under his eyes were the only thing keeping Fives from waking him up. His Jedi was risking a lot to come with them. The least he could do was let him sleep.

Across the transport, Jesse raised his eyebrows in mute concern. Fives shook his head slowly in an attempt to not jostle Anakin. The faint frown that the movement provoked told him he didn't succeed. He was going to wake up soon if Fives didn't do something.

Fives ignored the eyes on him as he wiggled his arm free to pull Anakin closer. His frown eased as he nuzzled into Fives' armored shoulder.

It was strange not having to hide their relationship, but fraternizing with a Jedi was the least of his sins these days. Encouraging the mass desertion of the 501st definitely topped the list.


End file.
